All I Need
by unbreakable86
Summary: Sometimes, after a long day, all you need is your lover's warm embrace. Established Chelly.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the ideas in my head.**

**A/N 1: Fam, here is a soul cleansing from me to you - please enjoy the fluff.**

**This is set somewhere. I don't know where exactly, but Elly is not pregnant. And she has THE haircut. ;) Also, the Melly wedding never happened because I'd like to think that Elly came to her senses pretty quickly after finding out that Chloe is in love with her.**

**Happy reading.**

**xxxx**

"_I can see it in your eyes, you've had a long day. Let's lock the doors, pull down the shades, turn some music on, pour a glass of sweet red wine. Let the candles burn, put your hand in mine. Dance with me. Don't say a word, just dance with me."_

Elly was stretched out on the length of the sofa at Chloe's house, the papers she was grading in her lap and scribbling away with her red marker. The Bolognese sauce she had been cooking all afternoon was simmering on the stove and the spaghetti were waiting to be added to the saucepan, the salad freshly made in the fridge and waiting for the dressing to be poured. Chloe had texted 15 minutes prior that she was on her way home from work, so Elly had set the dining table and bribed Aaron, David, and Kyle to be anywhere but at the house. The blonde had a rough day if their phone call during lunch had been any indication, so the teacher was determined to help her girlfriend wind down that evening.

With dinner ready, a bottle of Barbaresco already opened and breathing on the counter, and the bathtub filled with hot water, Elly was just reading one of her students' analysis of Maya Angelou's poem _Still I Rise_. The brunette was impressed by the girl connecting the poem to Tupac's song of the same name, writing about the importance of telling about suffering, struggle, and perseverance. Just having scribbled the mark down on the paper and having put it into her notebook on the coffee table, she heard the key turn in the lock, Chloe stepping into the house making Elly's heart jump with excitement.

The thought of seeing her girlfriend again in just a few seconds made her heart flutter in her chest, an eruption of butterflies excitedly flapping around in her belly. Shoes were discarded next to the front door, a purse was dropped, and around the corner walked an exhausted looking Chloe. The brunette discarded her the papers onto the coffee table and smiled, "Hi, Baby."

With a low grunt, her knees pressing into the armrest of the sofa, the blonde let herself fall over, landing face first in the cushions that muffled her frustrated groan. Searching for something to hold on to with her hands padding around blindly, Chloe finally found her momentum and pulled herself up and along Elly's body to tuck her head into the crook of the brunette's neck with another grumble.

Elly's lips touched a pale forehead softly as she smiled, her fingers tenderly threading through thick, flaxen curls, "That bad?"

"Worse," the blonde mumbled into Elly's neck and the brunette felt her girlfriend breathe deeply to take in her scent, and it made her beam as Chloe continued, "I love Terese, but she can be a ginormous bitch sometimes."

The brunette just kept stroking blonde hair in silence, waiting for her lover to continue, but instead, Chloe raised her head, a tiny mewl leaving her mouth to get Elly's attention. When Elly looked up, she was met with her love puckering in the air, "Kiss."

Grinning and happy to comply, the teacher turned her head and cupped Chloe's jaw with the hand that was not tangled in her curls, sealing the other woman's lips with a tender kiss. With a deep sigh, the blonde pushed herself up and lodged herself between brunette's legs, Elly pulling her legs up and caressing her lover's sides with her thighs as Chloe deepened the kiss, softly tonguing her warmth and making her moan softly.

Chloe's hot mouth travelled along her jawline and down to her neck, kissing the flesh along her hammering pulse, and the blonde whispered hoarsely, "Mmm, you smell so good."

Elly felt hot all over, the brunette craning her neck to give her girlfriend better access, biting her lip hard to suppress a needy moan that was threatening to spill from her mouth when Chloe started nibbling on her earlobe. Squeezing the other woman in her arms to get her attention, Elly croaked, "Chlo…."

The blonde, however, was too far gone to notice as she had pulled the lapels of Elly's cardigan apart and was now planting hot, open-mouthed kisses across the brunette's upper chest. When the blonde's right and came up and one of her fingers grazed an already stiff nipple over her tank top, Elly's whole body jerked and thee teacher could not hold back the low moan that was rumbling in her chest. Pushing at ther girlfriend's shoulders lightly, the brunette kept trying to shift the other woman's attention, "Chlo… hey, Chloe…. stop!"

Hearing the word _stop_, the blonde perked up, her cerulean eyes a shade darker now as she frowned, "I'm sorry, Baby. Did I do something wrong?"

Cupping her girlfriend's face with both hands, Elly softly reconnected their lips, "No, you didn't. On the contrary, but there's a hot bath waiting for you and dinner is also ready. If we keep going, I will forget my name and that the bath and dinner even existed."

Too overwhelmed by her girlfriend's thoughtfulness to come up with a snarky remark, Chloe smiled brightly at her lover, leaning down to press another chaste kiss to her plushness, "Something does smell really good besides you, my love."

When the rich scent of Bolognese sauce hit Chloe's nostrils fully for the first time, the blonde felt her stomach rumble angrily, making both women laugh. Pushing herself up from the couch, Chloe helped Elly up and the blonde sank into her girlfriend's arms immediately, Elly stroking her back languidly as the blonde inhaled deeply once again, "God, you're amazing. I love you."

Smiling into a curtain of flaxen tresses, the brunette felt her heart do a tiny backflip and she turned her head to softly press her lips to Chloe's temple, "I love you, too. Come on, let's get you out of these clothes."

When the blonde started waggling her eyebrows playfully, Elly just rolled her eyes, "Perv."

Chloe grinned and peeked her tongue out teasingly, but let the brunette guide her to the bathroom.

xxxx

When they entered, the blonde instantly felt the tension slowly seep out of her body, the relaxing scent of lavender streaming through the room in thick fumes. Elly closed the door behind them to prevent the room from cooling down before stepping right in front of her girlfriend, two sets of deep blue eyes interlocked as the brunette started untucking the blonde's royal blue blouse from her skirt. Elly undid each button one by one with care, watching, entranced, as inch by inch, more and more of Chloe's pale flesh was revealed to her imploring gaze. Pushing the offending garment off of lean shoulders, the brunette watched as the piece of clothing fell to the ground. Encircling the blonde's waist, their eyes never leaving each other, Elly reached up and unhooked her lover's matching blue bra, the skimpy piece of lace joining her blouse on the floor.

Suppressing the urge to look down between them and admire her love's flawless body, Elly instead leaned in for a deep kiss, their tongues searching and dancing together while the brunette's nimble fingers unzipped the other woman's leather skirt, pushing it down along with her panties so it was now pooling at Chloe's feet. Elly gulped audibly before pressing another chaste kiss to her girlfriend's lips, rasping, "God, you're so beautiful."

Reaching over to the sink, the brunette grabbed a butterfly clip from the ceramic shelf above and pinned thick curls up so they would not get wet.

Throwing her girlfriend a grateful smile, Chloe leaned in for another kiss and let herself be guided over to the bathtub. Letting out a satisfied groan when her body submerged into the scorching hot water, Chloe leaned her head back and let felt the tension in her aching muscles seep out gradually, the blonde relaxing fully and sighing deeply.

When ocean blue eyes fluttered open, Elly was right there and Chloe grinned, "Care to join me, Miss Conway?"

Smiling softly, Elly shook her head and leaned over to kiss a now slightly damp forehead, "Not this time, my love. I'll be waiting for you with dinner when you're done."

Raising her wet hand from the water, Chloe cupped her lover's cheek, Elly covering her hand with her own, and the blonde whispered, "Thank you, Baby. You're the best. I love you."

Elly turned her head and placed a featherlight kiss to a fair palm, not seeming to mind the wetness, "I love you, too."

When the door had shut behind her lover, Chloe eased her full body back into the water, the remainders of her day from hell washing away and being replaced with deep and utter relaxation.

xxxx

Stepping out of the bathroom thirty minutes later in an oversized shirt and sweatpants, Chloe padded down the hallway and in the direction of the kitchen to find Elly there, sipping a glass of red wine while pouring a second one for the blonde herself. Chloe stepped behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her midsection, placing a series of soft, fluttering kisses to a lean neck.

Elly let her head fall back onto her lover's shoulder at the feeling of plush lips against her skin, the brunette closing her eyes with a chuckle, "You know, if you keep that up, we will never have dinner, and the pasta has been ready for quite a while."

Turning her girlfriend around in her arms and pressing her against the kitchen counter, Chloe grinned cheekily before mumbling in between kisses, "Mmmm… I don't know.. there's just… something about you… I really enjoy kissing you."

Elly then let herself fall into the next kiss while being hoisted up onto the counter, the blonde stepping in between her spread thighs while their tongues explored and her fingers once again tangled in her girlfriend's long locks.

With Chloe's hand resting on her upper thighs, her nails digging in lightly, Elly felt herself becoming lightheaded, the blonde's insistent tongue paired with her scent making her feel dizzy. They broke their liplock in order to gulp in some lungfuls of air, and Elly gasped, "God, you drive me crazy."

The blonde's forehead was resting on her lover's shoulder and Chloe grinned mischievously before pressing a tiny kiss to her girlfriend's jaw, "I aim to please."

Playfully swatting at her love's shoulder, Elly snorted, "You just can't help yourself with the cockiness, can you, Brennan?"

The blonde tenderly started nibbling on the other woman's neck before bringing her mouth close to Elly's ear, whispering hotly against the shell, "Mmm, _cock_-iness, huh? You can't use that word anymore. It makes me wanna do things to you."

With her breath hitching at Chloe's insinuation, the brunette blushed hotly, her eyes fluttering briefly and she had a hard time pulling herself together, but she managed to give her girlfriend a gentle shove, "Ugh, you're such a smartass. I swear to God, I don't know why I even put up with you."

Snorting out a laugh, the blonde pressed a series of noisy and wet smooches to Elly's cheek, "That's because you love me, Conway. Looooove me," she ended with a tiny sing-songy tone to her voice.

Elly rolled her eyes, pretending to be annoyed, "Yah, I guess I do."

Grinning cheekily, Chloe leaned in for another peck, "I love you too. Let's have dinner."

xxxx

With her pruney hands all foamed up and submerged in the sink, Chloe was washing the dishes while her girlfriend showered. Elly had protested vehemently, but the blonde had insisted that she do the wash up so the other woman could get a shower in herself to wash away the grease from cooking all afternoon.

Chloe's heart was fluttering in her chest at the thought of her lover and how Elly had listened to her rant throughout their whole dinner, smiling at the blonde raving on and on about how Terese had been so insufferable all day that it had made Chloe lose the swish in her hair. The sparkling blue eyes that had been trained on her with rapt attention, the tiny crinkles on Elly's nose that she loved so much making an appearance when the brunette had grinned at the image; everything about her girlfriend was just sheer perfection.

Completely immersed in her task and wrapped up in her thoughts, she jumped lightly when strong arms wrapped around her from behind, soft lips caressing the exposed skin of her shoulder where her shirt was hanging off. Turning her head, the blonde smiled and leaned in to press their lips together, a familiar whiff of Elly's shower gel, body lotion, and shampoo tickling her nostrils. The brunette's make-up was off, her hair still damp as it was framing her jawline, and Chloe thought that she had never seen anything more beautiful.

With another peck to her lips, Elly wordlessly grabbed a kitchen towel and started drying the dishes that the blonde had already placed on the rack.

xxxx

Soft music was playing in the background, James Arthur singing about holding someone close when he comes home, while Chloe was sitting between her girlfriend's legs on the couch, her back pressed against Elly's front as both women were sipping their wine, just enjoying the peace and quiet the evening provided for them. Swirling her wine glass gently on her propped up knee, the blonde felt a comfortable warmth trickling into her being, a warm buzz from the wine in her ears and in her state of deep relaxation, she sighed deeply, her head falling back onto the brunette's shoulder as Chloe turned her head to the side to nuzzle her girlfriend's neck.

Elly hummed, long, nimble fingers once again starting to play with blonde tresses, and the teacher mumbled, "What is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Chloe whispered, her voice thick with emotion, "I just love you. So much."

The brunette felt hot tears prickle behind her eyes, the light crack in her lover's voice making her heart ache and beat faster at the same time. Her lips brushed against a pale forehead, Elly pressing a tiny kiss there before swallowing around the lump in her throat, "I love you too, Chlo."

The two women were just basking in their moment of tenderness, enjoying the serenity, when soft guitar music started playing in the background and Elly smiled, "Hey, Chlo?"

Kissing her girlfriend just below her ear, the blonde hummed, "Mmmm?"

"Will you dance with me?"

Chloe chuckled, "To that cheesy song I'm hearing?"

Rolling her eyes, the brunette could not help herself and grinned, "Humor me, Brennan."

The blonde climbed off the couch and pulled her girlfriend with her, leading Elly past the coffee table, and the brunette playfully twirled Chloe around before pulling the blonde into her arms, her hands comfortably resting against the younger woman's lower back while Chloe wrapped her arms around her lover's neck.

They started swaying softly to the rhythm of the song, the slow music twirling like a thread around them, and Chloe started playing with the small tufts of hair on the nape of Elly's neck, the brunette's thumbs drawing tiny circles on the small of her girlfriend's back as the lyrics washed over them.

"_I can see it in your eyes, you've had a long day. Let's lock the doors, pull down the shades, turn some music on, pour a glass of sweet red wine. Let the candles burn, put your hand in mine. Dance with me. Don't say a word, just dance with me."_

As Elly's cerulean orbs kept flicking across Chloe's face, the blonde suddenly feeling shy under the older woman's scrutiny, and her natural instinct of blurting out the first thing that came to mind kicked in before she could stop herself, "I don't know how we are going to make this work without a disco ball. I mean I can definitely say, without being an interior designer, that a disco ball wouldn't go with the living room decorations, but it really loses som-"

"Chlo…"

Biting her lip, Chloe smiled impishly , "Shut up?"

Elly nodded and it made the younger woman snort before brushing their noses together.

"_Let the world outside disappear. Baby, what we got here is all we need. Dance with me. I kiss you goodbye in the early morning light. Sometimes I don't get home 'till it's cold and dark outside."_

Overcome with the desire to tease her girlfriend a little more, Chloe continued, "Also, I'm not really sure how this is going to play out without the balloons, the jukebox nostalgia, and-"

"Chloe! Please, just for now?" Elly sighed, ocean blue eyes rolling lightly as the brunette tightened her hold on the younger woman's waist and pulled her closer against her body.

Grinning mischievously, the blonde let herself being wrapped in her girlfriend's strong arms as they swayed back and forth, Chloe tucking her nose into the older woman's neck and taking in Elly's scent.

"_Baby here we are, we're together all alone. We've finally found a moment we can call our own. Dance with me. Don't say a word, just dance with me. Let the world outside disappear. Baby, what we got here is all we need. Dance with me. Just close your eyes, dance with me. Hold on tight, let's take it slow and don't let go."_

The sweet smell of jasmine hit her nostrils when her nose brushed against the velvety skin of her girlfriend's neck, and paired with the slightest whiff of lillies and the brunette's unique scent, Chloe was unable to stop herself from placing a series of tender kisses along tan skin.

Elly let out a shuddering breath at the feeling and the blonde smiled at how she affected the other woman. Nuzzling the brunette's pulsepoint with her nose, Chloe brought her mouth up and next to Elly's ear and whispered, "You smell so good."

"_Dance with me. Don't say a word, just dance with me. Let the world outside disappear. Baby, what we got here is all we need. Dance with me."_

Deft fingers snuck underneath Chloe's shirt where they found the smooth skin of her lower back, and Elly grinned, "So you've said. Several times, in fact."

Smiling widely against the soft flesh of the shell of Elly's ear, the blonde started nibbling on the older woman's earlobe gently, making the brunette gasp and bite back a low groan, "Mmmm, and you know what? I will repeat it over and over again. So stop teasing me about it."

With her forehead falling forward onto her lover's shoulder, Elly pressed her lips together, suppressing her tiny smirk, and breathed, "Look who's talking, smartass."

Chloe's fingers had moved on from playing with her girlfriend's hair, and were now tenderly massaging the back off Elly's neck, the older woman sighing deeply at the feeling of the tension now leaving her shoulders as well.

The two women kept swaying back and forth mindlessly, even now that the song had changed and Chris Martin was singing about trying to fix someone. Turning her head to kiss the brunette's temple, just a brush of her lips, the blonde squeezed her lover's slim but strong shoulders lightly to get Elly to look at her.

Tiny specks of hazel and grey were swirling in the brunette's steel-blue eyes when their gazes finally met, and Chloe brushed a rebellious strand of chestnut curls out of her girlfriend's face before cupping Elly's face, her thumb brushing featherlightly over the older woman's cheekbone while the blonde leaned in and nuzzled their noses together, a sudden rasp in her voice, "El… I love you a million red gummy bears."

If Chloe's stare had been any less intense, Elly would have grinned cheekily at the unexpected outburst, but the blonde's own cerulean pools were deeply genuine, misty even with her heartfelt words, and Elly tightened her hold around the younger woman's waist, "And I love you a million glasses of red wine."

Leaning in, the brunette then connected their lips in a slow, but open-mouthed kiss, both women whimpering softly when their tongues met, lazily dancing together until air became a necessity, and when they parted, the blonde bit her lip, "You know, that's a whole lot of red wine. Won't you get drunk?"

Before she knew what was happening, however, Elly grunted a soft _Shut up, Chloe_ into the air between them, and then the brunette's lips were back on hers, a sudden ferocity now radiating off of Elly as she started pushing Chloe backwards.

When the blonde recognized the direction they were walking into, she smiled into their kiss, an underlying challenge in her next words, "Maybe you should make me."

Chloe did not mind in the slightest where this was going, letting herself be guided until her back hit a solid surface, the bedroom door slamming shut with a final _click_.

**xxxx  
**

**A/N 2: What in the world will happen behind that door? Find out in chapter 2. ;)**

**Thanks for reading, guys.**

**I'm sorry if your teeth are hurting now. :D Also, I see that to some, I might be laying it on thick with Chloe's sappiness, but I can't help but think that whenever it comes to Elly, she turns into a big, soft pile of mush.**

**Anyway, I'm not sure about how this turned out, but I hope you like it anyway. :)**

**Drop me a review. They rock my world.**

**Until next time, my darlings.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the ideas in my head.**

**A/N 1: So… this took longer than expected, but I felt inspired this morning... so here we go with chapter 2. The majority of you guys wanted smut, so here it comes. If you don't like smut, you really, REALLY should NOT read this chapter because there is literally no plot ! You have been warned.**

**Also, if you haven't heard about our petition to bring Chelly back, please follow the link, sign, and share: chng dot it slash BWbQKpth**

**Happy New Year and happy reading! **

**xxxx**

"_Fingers trace your every outline, paint a picture with my hands. Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm. Change the weather, still together when it ends."_

The air was being knocked out of Chloe's lungs from her collision with her bedroom door, Elly having used her body to close it behind them, the brunette already pressing against her in all the right places like she always did, a hot tongue eagerly exploring her mouth while strong hands made their way back underneath her shirt to pull it over her head.

When the blonde's shirt was discarded to the floor, Elly's lips caught her own in another deep kiss before wandering along her jaw and down her neck, latching onto her hammering pulse point to suckle, and Chloe's head fell back against the door with a dull _thud_, the blonde gasping at the feeling, and she smiled, "You know, what I said about you trying to make me shut up? It's working surprisingly well."

Cerulean eyes rolled into the back of her head when she felt Elly's hot breath next to her ear, her voice raspy as she purred, "Mmmm, I have no intention of making you shut up. On the contrary, Chloe. I want to hear you chant my name into the Heavens. Can you do that for me?"

The blonde swallowed hard, her mind too fuzzy to form a coherent reply, and her girlfriend gave her earlobe a sharp nip, "Answer me."

Elly's demanding tone sent a zip of heat through her whole body, like lightning. Always shy and proper Elly Conway taking control in the confines of their bedroom would never not be the most attractive thing the blonde had ever witnessed, so she was happy to let things unfold, the heat pooling in her nether regions slightly distracting, but Chloe let out a shaky breath, "Yes, I can do that for you."

The brunette rimmed the shell of her ear with her tongue and Chloe could feel the older woman smile, "Good."

Before the blonde knew what was happening, Elly's hands had slipped into her sweatpants and were squeezing her backside firmly, a hot mouth trailing lower to envelop an already stiff nipple. Chloe's hands flew up and curled into chestnut tresses, a breathy cry falling from the blonde's lips at her girlfriend's ministrations.

There was an urgency in Elly's touch that the blonde loved, Chloe's back arching away from the door to be closer to her lover's mouth on her, "God, El."

Warm hands were squeezing her rear once again and the blonde's breathing stuttered, her whole body bending even more into Elly as the brunette started to suckle on her nipple. Kissing her way across the younger woman's upper chest, Elly showered the blonde's other breast with the same attention before messily licking and sucking her way back up to Chloe's other ear and biting down, eliciting another needy whimper from the blonde.

Elly pulled back slightly and the blonde opened her eyes to see her lover staring back at her, pupils dilated and blown, a plush lower lip caught between impeccable white front teeth, the older woman leaning in to brush their noses together. Two sets of cerulean pools were longingly locked onto each other, both women's breathing ragged as the brunette started to push Chloe's thick sweatpants down lean legs to her knees for the blonde to kick them off the rest of the way.

Shimmying out of the offending garment, Chloe haphazardly flung her pants across the room with her foot, the blonde now hyper-aware of standing completely bare in front of her lover. Her own need to touch and feel the brunette's skin against her own grew steadily, so Chloe rid her girlfriend of her shirt and sweats, the pile of clothing on the floor now completed, leaving both women naked.

Elly pressed herself back against the blonde's body, the two women moaning simultaneously when their whole body lengths touched fully for the very first time. Chloe cupped her lover's neck with both hands, her thumbs brushing the older woman's jawline softly as the brunette's cerulean orbs were flitting across her face, her expression bright and open, her deep love for the blonde staring back at her as plain as day in sky blue eyes.

A strong arm circled around Chloe's ribs, pulling her impossibly closer, and their noses were touching again, Elly rasping hoarsely into the air between them, "Tell me what you need."

The tendons in the blonde's neck flexed as she swallowed thickly, "You were doing quite well back there already."

With her breathing ragged, Elly bit her lip again and nuzzled Chloe's nose affectionately, "But what do _you_ need, Baby? Tell me."

While her nerves had been jittery in her eagerness to be with Elly again, warmth now blossomed in the blonde's chest at her lover's words, reflecting in a tiny smile that brightened her features, her heart fluttering, "I just want you to love me. And I just want to love you. No rush. No timer. No roommates to interrupt us. Just you and me. Please?"

Smiling softly at her lover's breathy plea, Elly nodded and reconnected their lips in a slow, but deep kiss before whispering, "Okay."

The brunette slid her hands back over her lover's front and loosely grabbed her forearms, slowly guiding Chloe over to the bed, and the blonde could feel the ripple of tension and power of promised pleasure in Elly's frame in her hands, her breath hitching in her chest at the thought of what was to come. Kissing her girlfriend warmly, Chloe turned them around with a few lazy steps and when the backs of her knees hit the high mattress, she sat down, pulling Elly's lithe frame to stand in between her legs in front of her.

The blonde started peppering her lover's stomach with tiny, fluttering kisses, her tongue trailing liberally, tracing the lines and creases between her abs carefully, caressing every inch of her girlfriend's beautiful body. Threading her fingers through thick, blonde curls, Elly gasped and swayed lightly, revelling in the feeling of Chloe's tongue trailing her skin so thoroughly, so tenderly, and she pressed a soft kiss to the top of her lover's head.

Using the brunette's new, slightly bent down angle to her advantage, Chloe tilted her head up and wrapped her lips around a pink and already stiff nipple, swirling her tongue around it before suckling tenderly. A strangled sound pushed its way forward from Elly's mouth and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her hips rolling lightly as a shockwave ran through the brunette's body.

Missing the touch immediately when Chloe let the stiff peak go with a soft _pop_, Elly's hooded eyes zeroed in on her girlfriend looking her over, the blonde drinking in every inch of her body; her face, her neck, her breasts, her stomach, her mound, freshly trimmed and smooth, her legs. While Elly would have normally shied away from such scrutiny, she let her lover stare, the level of trust that she felt toward Chloe unmatched.

When the blonde's hands tickled up the backs of her thighs, Elly squirmed lightly and could not hold back her giggle, the teacher looking down to find her girlfriend grinning back at her, because of course Chloe knew that she was ticklish in these spots.

Taking her lover's face into both hands, Elly brought their lips back together and whispered hoarsely, "I love you."

Chloe bit her lip, her eyes misty, "I love you too, El." With that, they united in another kiss and the blonde pulled Elly down onto the bed with her, the brunette clumsily falling on top of Chloe, who smiled into her mouth at Elly's desperate attempt to catch her weight with her hands.

The two women moved further up the bed, Chloe sliding backwards and Elly slowly crawling along with her and settling between the blonde's legs, both women whimpering breathlessly when their cores briefly brushed.

Elly's eyes were wide and dark with want when they parted, a flush crawling up her chest and neck as the brunette was now the one to hungrily drink in her girlfriend underneath her. Ducking down, the older woman dropped hot, open-mouthed kisses to the column of Chloe's throat, inching her knees forward to press the blonde's thighs open. Raising and squeezing her knees around Elly's hips, the blonde smoothed the soles of her feet down the back of her lover's calves, and her world quickly fell away to the singular focus of her girlfriend's kisses and roaming hands.

The brunette tugged gently on Chloe's lip, and a sudden swoop of anticipation and excitement made the blonde's breath hitch when Elly's fingers slid from the backs of her knees, up her thighs to once again fully splay across her backside to squeeze. Her hands, however, did not linger there for too long and walked their way around Chloe's hips to slide up her front, blunt nails trailing over her ribs and making the blonde shiver and suck in a ragged breath at the sensation.

With excitement spiking high in her chest, Chloe felt antsy with anticipation of what was yet to come, the blonde losing herself in feeling her lover on top of her, every point of contact setting her body on fire, the pulse between her legs heavy. Gripping the back of Elly's neck, the younger woman pulled her back up to her mouth, licking into her with a soft whimper as warm hands started palming her breasts. The brunette traced across her pebbling nipples with intent and ducked her head, mouthing her way back down the center of Chloe's neck and slowly sucking a reddish mark into the hollow dip of her throat. The blonde's thoughts about how she would have to wear a turtleneck to work in the upcoming week flew out the window at the deep tug low in her belly that tingled from the base of her spine to the ends of her toes and Chloe could not help herself but moan deeply. The heat that had been simmering low in her belly now curled through her whole body in waves, and rose to her skin as the gentle tap of rain on the bedroom windows accompanied her quickening pants.

Releasing the small patch of skin with a tiny wet noise, Elly soothed the irritated spot with her tongue and Chloe could feel her lover smile against her as she planted more hot kisses against her protruding collarbone before jumping to her flushed chest. The blonde watched her lover kiss her way over to a nipple, look up at her, and then slowly take her in her mouth with an impish, teasing grin. The knot coiled tighter in Chloe's belly as her hands flew up to curl into chestnut tresses, and she could feel herself growing wet and slick under her girlfriend's attention. Her grip tightened on Elly's hair as the brunette continued to work with her teeth and tongue, Elly moaning throatily at the delicious sting. Chloe's hips jolted and adrenaline was buzzing under her skin at the vibrations against her nipple, a slightly firmer nip making the blonde's back arch into her lover to be closer to her. A warm tongue laved at her rosy peaked nipple and meandered its way across Chloe's sternum, Elly dropping solid kisses on every beauty mark and freckle she passed. The brunette gave the same attention to Chloe's other breast, her hands sliding under the blonde's back to gently knead down her spine.

Satisfied with having paid an acceptable amount of attention to Chloe's chest for the time being, Elly came back up to lock eyes in an attractive display of lean, smooth muscle before leaning down and kissing her hungrily. The younger woman moaned as her brain short-circuited and ground to a halt for a long moment, the blonde having half a mind to forgo her own needs just so she could put her mouth over every inch of her lover's body instead. Breaking their kiss, Elly mouthed her way back down, turning her focus a little lower Chloe's stomach and she kissed her way down to the blonde's hips, sucking a second tiny mark into the skin at the crease where her thigh and hip met. Chloe's heart jumped into her throat from the hot brand of the brunette's mouth on her skin and another jolt of heat rocketed to her core. At this point Chloe was sure that her girlfriend could smell how aroused she had become purely based on how wet she felt, the blonde shivering at the thought. Humming into her hip, Elly released her hold and pressed a kiss to the newly suckled mark, clearly satisfied with her work on the younger woman's body.

Releasing a shaky breath and licking her lips, Chloe swallowed thickly at the sight of the top of a brunette head inching closer and closer to where she so desperately wanted and needed her. The blonde slid her hand flat through the hair on the back of Elly's head and tightened it into a fist, scratching her blunt nails lightly over her lover's scalp. The tug had Elly gasping a low moan into the soft skin of the inside of Chloe's thigh, bright blue eyes flickering up, dark and intense. While the younger woman knew that she was egging her lover on, a delicious shiver ran down her spine, like a bolt of electricity, at the hunger in her girlfriend's gaze. Elly retaliated with an agonizingly broad, slow drag of her tongue through Chloe, starting by dipping into her entrance and swiping up to pull the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of her sex into her mouth. With her vision going a little fuzzy around the edges, pleasure zipped through her body from the suction of Elly's lips and a gasped moan tumbled from Chloe's mouth at the feeling. The blonde's thighs were trembling when her lover released her clit with a soft wet sound and Chloe's head flopped back down into the cushions with a frustrated groan, "Elly, _please_!"

Tugging on chestnut curls sharply once again, Chloe canted her hips up toward Elly's mouth, desperate for friction to ease the coiling ache between her legs as hot breaths washed over her center, the brunette having started to breathe against her through her mouth. Fiery blue pools were boring into Chloe as the blonde felt need roiling and clawing at the inside of her ribs, a low growl vibrating out of her chest as she tightened her hold on chocolate tresses, making her girlfriend moan and her eyes darken even more. Seeing the ferocious look in her Elly's eyes, Chloe shuddered violently, her hips jumping in expectation of what was to come. Strong hands snaked around and anchored the blonde back to the bed, but still allowed her some space to move as Elly started dropping hot, heavy kisses onto her clit and stroked her thumbs across her abdomen in a soothing manner, "Patience, Baby. Just let me love you."

Waiting until her lover gave her a jerky nod of affirmation, the brunette dipped her head back down again, taking her time to lave hot stripes into Chloe, finding each fold and sucking it into her mouth. It was a slow build up, Elly dipping her tongue so deep into her lover that her nose pressed into her swollen clit, drawing circles and shapes and words onto Chloe with the tip of her tongue until the blonde's breathing was ragged and her heels dug into the bed, feeling hot and exposed, but so _good_ as Elly worshipped her body. The knot low in her belly was coiling gradually tighter and Chloe could tell she would not be able to hold on for much longer, the blonde feeling like fire was racing across her skin.

Unable to form any coherent thought, needy whines were escaping with every one of Chloe's sharp exhales as her hips rolled mindlessly into her girlfriend's mouth, an eager tongue pleasuring her unyieldingly and thoroughly. The long, lazy strokes sent zip after zip of heat through Chloe's body, her grip on chestnut curls tightening and her hips gyrating uncontrollably as Elly drove her higher and higher toward her climax.

Chloe pulled at her girlfriend's hair once again, the resulting moan against her making her hips jump and the younger woman tremble, goosebumps skimming across her skin as she ground her slick heat against Elly's waiting tongue, "God, El… so close… please, Baby… I need…" The rest of her sentence ended in a strangled moan ripping from the blonde's throat as her lover's hands came up to cup her breasts and tenderly squeezed her nipples. All it took now for Chloe were a few deliberate strokes of Elly's tongue and purposeful suction on her clit and she fell apart against the brunette's mouth with a loud groan, her back arching up and her shoulders pushing into the mattress as the knot came loose and the high of her orgasm bled through her body. Her breath caught heavily in her chest at the peak of her release, heat blossoming and rippling out from her core to the tips of her fingers and toes as Elly guided her through.

Chloe finally breathed again as all tension left her body, her grip loosening on chestnut tresses as she let her legs relax, the backs of her thighs resting on Elly's shoulders while she caught her breath.

Letting the blonde rest for a few long moments, the older woman ghosted sticky kisses onto the tops of Chloe's thighs and her abdomen while she waited for her girlfriend to come back to herself and to untangle her hands from her now even messier hair. A clumsy hand reached out and wrapped around Elly's wrist, tugging lightly as Chloe rasped, "Come here."

Crawling back up the blonde's still boneless body, Elly nosed into Chloe's cheek and settled her warm weight down into the cradle of her hips, sighing as the blonde loosely wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck and pulled her into a deep, sloppy kiss, sucking her own juices off the brunette's tongue and licking it from her chin. The blonde was still feeling the dregs of her high, and the pressure of Elly's weight on her still-slick center was distracting to say the least. The two women kept kissing lazily until air became a necessity and the brunette slowly, reluctantly pulled away, purring seductively, "Mmmm, you taste so good, Baby. You're so beautiful."

Feeling her girlfriend roll her hips gently into her, Chloe let herself fall into the feeling of Elly's lips once again descending her jawline, the blonde moaning as their cores touched and her lover's breathy voice hit her ear, "So sexy." The brunette's hands wandered down the younger woman's svelte frame, tickling her sensitive skin ever so lightly, and leaned down to her girlfriend's ear, purposefully moaning and gyrating her hips forward. Chloe felt hot all over, groaning at her lover's sexy display, the blonde pushing herself up in an attempt to pin Elly to the mattress, only to be stopped by the older woman's hand pressing flat against her upper chest and pushing her back down as the brunette hovered over her.

Biting her lip in anticipation, Chloe was staring up into intense crystal blue eyes as she waited for her girlfriend's next move. Elly nuzzled their noses together, her hot breath against the blonde's mouth, "I want to be inside you."

The younger woman whimpered, her still sopping core clenching around nothing, her body ready for release yet again. Her own desire to touch heightening, Chloe shifted lightly on the mattress and pushed her thigh up into Elly's core while cupping pert breasts with her hands, rubbing slow and gentle circles on her girlfriend's nipples.

Elly's hips jerked and her mouth fell open, both women moaning throatily; Elly at the feeling of her hyper-sensitive body finally being touched, Chloe at the slick wetness that was now coating her thigh, and the blonde croaked, "You're so wet, Baby."

The brunette's hips started a gentle thrusting motion and the older woman shuddered, nuzzling into Chloe's neck before whispering hotly, "Just for you. Always for you. You did this."

As the brunette's tongue flitted out to rim the shell of her ear, Chloe groaned and twitched, eager fingers tickling down her girlfriend's spine to settle on her backside. The blonde squeezed the two globes gently, a silent encouragement for Elly to move a little more intensely against her, "I've got you, Baby. Let go."

The brunette's breath hitched when Chloe pushed her down onto her thigh and pressed into her at the same time, the increased friction causing heat to rise even more between them the longer they slid together, their eyes still connected. Elly's voice was hoarse and thick with arousal when she whispered, "I want to come together."

Pressing another small kiss to her girlfriend's lips, the older woman sat up fully, without breaking their eye contact, and started a slow, steady rocking motion against Chloe's thigh. Blue eyes darkened even more and pupils dilated, the blonde instinctively reaching up to cup her lover's breasts, tenderly massaging the two perfect globes in her hands. Elly gasped and smiled softly as she carefully pried the blonde's left hand away from her breast and brought it up to her lips. She kissed pale fingertips tenderly before taking Chloe's fore and middle fingers into her hot, wet mouth, suckling lightly and letting her tongue swirl around them.

"God, El," the blonde gasped, her eyes fluttering, her voice not more than a whine.

Letting the two fingers go, the brunette leaned back forward and trailed her right hand down between Chloe's legs, tickling the inside of her girlfriend's left thigh, watching her every move and reaction. The blonde's cleavage was flushed, tiny beads of sweat having formed across her chest as she was still looking up at Elly, trusting and breathless. Chloe almost did not recognize her own voice, rough with lust and tinged with impatience as she pleaded, "Please, El. _Please_ touch me."

Elly nosed into her cheek and the blonde's world stuttered when long, slender fingers slid heavily through her. A starburst of relief cackled in the center of her chest and she squeezed her girlfriend's backside roughly, eliciting a groan and a sharp grind against her thigh from Elly. Chloe's hips instinctively rolled forward and a soft whine escaped her chest as a thumb started drawing slow circles around her clit, the brunette gasping softly at the wetness that was seeping out of the blonde, having covered her whole center and inner thighs.

Chloe's thoughts came to a complete stop and her eyes rolled into the back of her head when two fingers pushed fully into her at an agonizingly slow pace, knuckles flush against her as tiny, fluttering kisses were pressed to Chloe's neck and cheek, "Are you okay, Baby? Is this okay?"

The blonde could feel the brush of Elly's lips against the shell of her ear and all she could do was nod, "Perfect. _Please_, El."

She could hear an unrecognizable sound tumbling from her lover's mouth before Elly inhaled deeply, as if she were steadying herself, and then started moving her fingers in a slow, careful pulsing rhythm. Rolling her hips to meet the other woman's thrusts, Chloe moaned as every brush against her clit sent zips of pleasure through her body, liquid, molten heat drizzling down her spine as the brunette drove her higher and higher.

Elly watched Chloe's face with rapt attention, her open mouth, her plush lips, parted and kiss-swollen, the brunette feeling almost delirious at seeing her lover like this, vulnerable and panting beneath her, head thrown back and golden locks splayed across the pillow. The streetlights from outside were pouring into the room through the blinds, illuminating her lover's face on some parts, while others stayed in the shadows, and Elly thought that she had never seen anything more beautiful.

With the first curl of her fingers, cerulean eyes flew open with a groan, Chloe's left hand gripping her lover's right wrist, her hips starting to meet the fingers inside her. The blonde pulled her lover down to kiss her greedily as Elly maintained her sure and unhurried thrusts, the wet sucking sounds of her moving fingers inside Chloe loud against their ragged breathing as kisses turned into breathing each other's air.

Needy whines were leaving the blonde's mouth everytime she rolled her hips, each of Elly's strokes filling her better, touching her more fully, and tugging the heavy coil deep in her belly tighter with each slide of the pads of the brunette's fingers across the spot inside her that made her toes curl. A strangled cry escaped from Chloe's chest as her lover added her thumb back in to swipe solidly across her clit and the blonde rolled her hips harder into her hand.

The ache to be closer burned like hot coals in her chest and Chloe's free hand came up to grip the back of Elly's neck helplessly, her hips meeting every thrust as she choked out, "Faster."

Catching her lover's lips in another deep kiss, her hand went back to the brunette's backside, relishing in the feeling of her slim hips canting, her sopping core smearing her arousal all across the bonde's thigh as she picked up the pace of both, her hips and her fingers inside Chloe.

Elly was panting against her neck, and Chloe felt that her lover's clit was being stimulated perfectly from this angle, her thighs twitching, a sign for her impending orgasm. Sliding together even more intensely, the two women stared into each other's eyes, their souls connected, panting into each other's mouths as their free hands found each other next to a blonde head, their fingers intertwining, "I love you, Chloe."

The blonde gasped, the increase in slick friction making it feel like her spine had turned into liquid heat, and Chloe held on tightly as she let her senses consume her, the knot in her belly once again tightening and the tension that had been simmering under her skin was now crackling full force through her whole body, and she whispered hoarsely, "I love you. God, I love you."

Rolling her hips harder and feeling Elly grind her core into her more furiously, Chloe felt her orgasm fast approaching, and she chanted, "Baby, you're gonna make me come… I'm so close… I'm…"

Elly kissed her deeply before husking, "Let go, Baby. I've got you. And I'm right there with you. Right there."

Hearing her girlfriend's voice hot against her she broke; a few more thrusts and swipes of the brunette's thumb and Chloe finally succumbed to the heady wave of release, the knot in her belly coming loose as she let wave after wave of her climax wash her away.

Elly choked out a strangled groan, her movements frantic against her lover's thigh as she, too, was pushed over the edge, but continuing to steadily curl into Chloe, drawing them both further and further as she felt the blonde squeeze her fingers with each pulse.

They gradually came down from her highs, breathy cries having turned into tiny mewls, and the blonde let go of Elly's arm that she had been helplessly holding on to, their other hands still intertwined next to Chloe's head.

Lazily lifting her free leg, Chloe hooked it around Elly to smooth it along the soft skin of the other woman's leg, moaning quietly when the movement jostled the brunette's fingers inside her and sent a jumping bolt of pleasure up her spine.

Feeling the brunette smile against the side of her neck, cerulean eyes fluttered closed and the air was pressed out of her lungs when Elly kissed up her neck to her ear, her tongue trailing liberally before biting down on her earlobe, the fingers inside her not longer still but, having started to thrust into her once again.

Elly climbed fully between her legs now, the brunette using her hips to intensify her thrusts, and a guttural moan ripped from the blonde's throat at the change of pace and angle. Her thighs wrapped around Elly's trim waist as her girlfriend was driving into her hard, Chloe meeting her with ferocity, clinging to her girlfriend desperately, "God, El... Baby… right there, please don't stop."

Her lover's fingers curled into her flaxen locks and she pulled, Chloe hissing at the light sting and her eyes flying open, intense blue eyes staring back at her, pupils blown and irises dark. Skin was slapping against skin, wet sucking sounds once again mingling with their heavy breathing, and Elly's voice was thick with arousal as she spoke, "Mmm, you like that, Baby?"

Chloe's hands landed on her lover's ass cheeks, the blonde pulling her in every time her hips met the skilled fingers inside her and she squeezed, Elly's breathing stuttering for a brief second before she regained control, and the blonde whimpered, "Yes! Please don't stop. You're perfect. So good. I'm gonna… I'm gonna…"

Elly leaned down to her lover's ear, her palm hitting the blonde's clit with every hard thrust, and she growled, "Come for me, Chloe. Let me see you."

That small, but determined display of control was all the blonde needed and she felt her body convulse for the third time that night as she came hard around her girlfriend's fingers once again. Elly continued to massage into her with a deliciously heated friction that felt so good she thought she would never come down, Elly on top of her, Elly around her. Elly inside her. Elly collapsing bonelessly on top of her. She needed her closer, always wanted more.

Chloe's grip on her lover's backside loosened, soothing fingertips brushing over the half-moon crescents her nails had impressed into tan skin. Pressing panting kisses to every inch of skin she could reach, the blonde tickled up her girlfriend's spine and Elly hummed, her body shuddering at the touch, making Chloe grin, "There's another one, hm?"

Chuckling, the brunette pressed a series of fluttering kisses to the crook of her neck, "Yes, but not now. Just be like this with me for a moment."

Chloe pressed a kiss to Elly's temple, subtly taking in the mixed scent of her lover's shampoo, her unique scent, and sex, the blonde content just to lay there together, basking in the afterglow of three amazing orgasms, as she whispered, "Gladly. I do, however, owe you two more."

Clumsily pushing herself up, Elly arched an eyebrow, "I wasn't aware that this is a competition."

Chloe grinned cheekily, "I do like a challenge."

A grumbled _Ugh, shut up!_ made her laugh and pull Elly back down, the brunette curling into her body like a cat and nestling into the crook of her neck.

Turning her head to kiss a damp forehead, the blonde whispered, "You are amazing, Elly Conway. And I love you."

The brunette offered her lips for another kiss that turned into several, deep and slow, and Chloe started to feel a little dizzy again with Elly's tongue in her mouth. When they parted, the brunette croaked, "I love you, too. And I indeed do challenge you to at least two more orgasms. There! I said it."

Chloe laughed, playfully flipping her lover over so Elly was lying on her back now, the blonde hovering over her, beaming, "Challenge accepted."

xxxx

Chloe and Elly did not leave their bedroom that night. They rolled around the bed, soft moans filling the room, declarations of endless love being whispered into the air between them as they made love, falling asleep in a sweaty heap of tangled limbs, deliciously sore, but warm and content.

**xxxx**

**A/N 2: Is it suddenly hot in here or is that just me? Thanks for reading, guys.**

**The quote in the beginning is taken from the song **_**Sunday Morning**_** by Maroon 5.**

**I hope you enjoyed it - drop me a kudos or a review - or be wild and do both. :P**

**Don't forget to sign and share our Chelly petition. :)**

**Until next time, my lovelies.**


End file.
